


bang bang

by modelpress (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/modelpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jongdae doesn't have any favorite customers, though jongin gets pretty close</p>
            </blockquote>





	bang bang

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: alcohol, barebacking, crossdressing, exhibitionism, prostitution, restraints, voyeurism, slight cumplay, slight violence
> 
> originally posted at universexo

Jongdae strokes Chanyeol's hair, nodding absentmindedly every once in a while as Chanyeol complains about his classes. The professor is out to get him; his tablemate is too big of a prick to let him cheat off of him. Jongdae's legs are tangled in the sheets and he's all sweaty but he feigns interest, brushing a finger along Chanyeol's collarbone.

"That's so shitty of them. You deserve better," Jongdae comments and Chanyeol agrees. His hand is still wandering around on Jongdae's back, running up and down his bare skin, and Jongdae shivers. The key is to make Chanyeol feel important so Jongdae kisses his clavicle, whispering, "I wouldn't treat you like that."

Chanyeol's grip slips down to his ass and he squeezes, a finger dipping down to press against Jongdae's rim. Jongdae huffs out a laugh and pushes himself up to his elbows, grinning down at Chanyeol. "Up for another round already?" he asks.

Sitting up to straddle Chanyeol beneath him, Jongdae can feel Chanyeol's dick twitching against his ass in interest. He grinds down languidly, allowing his head to loll back, baring his neck. Jongdae knows he looks good like this and he smirks at Chanyeol's low moan. He's still loose from earlier, rim puffy and oversensitive, and he hisses as he raises his hips and aligns Chanyeol's hardened cock with his entrance. Sinking down slowly, inch by inch, Jongdae doesn't realize he's holding his breath until he gasps for air as he bottoms out.

Chanyeol's eyes are scrunched closed, lips parted at the feeling, and Jongdae takes a bit of pride in it. He's good at what he does, he thinks in satisfaction as he starts easing up and down, working up to a rhythm. Jongdae tightens his grip on Chanyeol's shoulders as Chanyeol starts thrusting up, large hands coming up to bruise his hips. Those are going to be a bitch to cover up later, Jongdae thinks absentmindedly. Nevertheless, he closes his eyes and moans as Chanyeol fills him up so nicely.

"Fuck—Jongdae, you're so good," Chanyeol breathes lowly as Jongdae sinks all the way down and swivels his hips. Being so high-end is great; all of Jongdae's clients are filthy rich and attractive enough that he can have a decent time. Nice cocks too, he thinks amusedly. Of course he's so good at what he does.

He hums Chanyeol's name, letting gravity bring him down hard over Chanyeol's dick. Jongdae's breath hitches as Chanyeol shifts to sit up suddenly, his cock hitting deeper and filling Jongdae up so well. Now free to hold on tight to Jongdae's hips and bounce him up and down, Chanyeol is breathing hard and moans again when Jongdae croons into his ear, "You're not too bad yourself."

Jongdae can tell Chanyeol's about to come so he leans forward to nip at his ear before clenching his ass hard around Chanyeol's length. Face buried in Jongdae's shoulder, Chanyeol lets his teeth sink into Jongdae's skin as he comes with a grunt. Gasping at the sharp pain, Jongdae glances at the teeth marks and frowns. He pulls up off of Chanyeol's limp cock, rolling to the side and glancing at the bedside clock discreetly. There's still time enough for him to clean up and shower after Chanyeol leaves so he allows the cum to slide down his thighs and smear on the sheets.

Chanyeol is breathing hard through his nose, looking at Jongdae all wide-eyed. He's a typical rich kid, parents owning some corporation or another, and when he first came to Jongdae he was stressing out over his future as CEO. It's midterms next week so no wonder he had booked a full night and day. His hand comes to fist Jongdae tightly and Jongdae moans with surprise. He helps Jongdae finish, jizz spilling on his big fingers, and Jongdae thanks him by licking his hand clean. He's halfway decent, in Jongdae's opinion.

A while later, when Chanyeol's wiped himself down and pulled on his clothes, he looks at Jongdae wistfully. Jongdae is sprawled on the bed, still naked, and he thinks that he detects a hint of longing in Chanyeol's voice as he says, "See you, I guess."

"Yeah, see you." Jongdae winks before rolling around in the sheets. He's tired, maybe he can shower and catch a nap. Jongdae doesn't remember who he's got booked later so he makes a note to check with Baekhyun once Chanyeol leaves.

He slips into a silk robe when Chanyeol is gone without bothering to tie it, wandering to the bathroom to fix his hair in the mirror. Combing his hand through the unruly locks, he glares at the teeth marks on his shoulder and the bruises on his hips. Chanyeol gets overly enthusiastic at times, it seems.

Their rooms are something out of a five-star hotel suite, luxurious and huge. He could honestly swim laps in the bathtub. He fills up the tub, sinking into the hot water with a sigh. It feels so good, the heat loosening his tense muscles. Jongdae is drowsy now, falling asleep, but he's starving too, stomach growling and keeping him awake.

He's too lazy to clean himself thoroughly, so instead Jongdae just superficially washes the cum away and dunks his hair in the water to rinse it out. Relatively clean and dripping, he wraps himself in a fluffy cotton bathrobe and goes out in search of Baekhyun.

Walking down the hall, Jongdae eyes Sehun's door. All of the rooms are soundproofed to the maximum, but the entrance is locked and Jongdae feels bad for him. Poor kid is probably still stuck with a client. Kyungsoo's is firmly shut too, but Minseok's is ajar so Jongdae takes it to mean that he's between clients also.

When Jongdae arrives at the lobby, Minseok is already there, lying on one of the sofas and flipping through a magazine. He looks up when Jongdae walks in and raises an eyebrow at the teeth marks on Jongdae's exposed shoulder. "Rough night?"

"Chanyeol. He was stressing over exams and I've got some nasty bruises on my hips too," Jongdae complains as Minseok clicks his tongue.

Baekhyun's at his desk on the corner, typing away on his laptop as he talks softly with a client. He hangs up the phone after he catches sight of Jongdae. "Chanyeol left you a nice tip."

Grumbling, Jongdae collapses on the armchair in front of him. "He better have. We should start charging, like, an extra fee per bruise. Double it for bites."

"Christ, Jongdae, you trying to rob Chanyeol?"

"He can afford it," Jongdae sniffs disdainfully. "Anyways, who's my next client?"

Baekhyun flips through his old-fashioned scheduler. "You have someone new tonight at 11. Nothing till then."

Raising an eyebrow, Jongdae sits up and moves to occupy the other end of Minseok's sofa. "Someone new? Who?"

"His name is Kim Jongin. He wants extremely high privacy precautions and he's paying you a million flat an hour, your typical rich client. Celebrity, from the looks of it."

"Poor you." Minseok pats Jongdae's arm in sympathy. "Those are the worst."

"He was flipping through the photobook and when he came across your profile and photos, he stopped completely and immediately requested you," Baekhyun adds with a smirk.

"Out of Sehun, Kyungsoo, and Minseok here, I am the best looking. No wonder." Jongdae tips his head back, ducking away from Minseok's punch and lying down on the sofa.

Minseok yanks his foot, pulling it toward his end of the couch. "You wish. Asshole. I bet it's only because he saw that spread where you're dressed in a babydoll dress and heels. I bet he's one of those super weird kinky types who want to grope your feet while jacking off or something."

"I was coerced into that photoshoot. And isn't that what your clients are into?" Jongdae blows him a kiss, laughing when Minseok tickles his feet in retaliation.

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun returns his focus to the laptop. "Stop messing around, you two. Jongdae, go get ready. First impressions and all that shit, look good."

"I always look good." Jongdae frowns. "The idol types are always so full of themselves and this one sounds no different. For how long am I booked?"

"Just for the night, until ten o'clock in the morning. You should eat something now," Baekhyun answers.

"Fuck, okay. See you Minseok. If Kyungsoo and Sehun make it out alive later, tell them we should have an orgy."

Jongdae grabs his car keys from where they're hanging on the pegboard behind Baekhyun. He's about to leave when Baekhyun clicks his tongue. "Jongdae, clothes."

Right, he's still in his thin bathrobe. Jongdae sighs, returning down the hall to his room to pull out a pair of jeans and a fitted t-shirt from his closet. He changes quickly, efficiently, then leans on the windowsill. It's a nice day, puffy white clouds floating outside of his 40th floor window.

He's out in no time, stepping out the lobby door to wave at the security guard. Making his way to the elevators, Jongdae twirls his keys. Their place is the top floor of a luxury hotel, the Westin Chosun in Seoul. It's quite discreet and very high-end, services spread within the upper class through word of mouth. Anyone who's anyone knows how to get into contact with Baekhyun. The security guards make sure that everyone wishing to enter has been previously approved.

The elevator is speedy, whisking Jongdae down to the actual hotel lobby, which is relatively quiet at this time of day. To anyone's eyes, he just looks like another person staying at the hotel.

His BMW chirps from where it's parked in their specially reserved section in the underground garage. Rich clients like to lavish rich gifts; Jongdae has another Mercedes lying around somewhere. There's a fried chicken joint a minute's drive away, and Jongdae speeds there and back with an extra bucket of chicken for the rest of them. Clients make you ravenous; they're all going to be starving when they're out.

When he's back, Sehun is lying on the sofa, head on Minseok's lap. Jongdae waves, plastic bag in hand, the greasy smell of chicken filling the room. "I brought food."

"Fried chicken? Did you get drinks?" Sehun asks, and Jongdae hisses at him. Such a demanding little brat.

"I have someone new tonight, can't really afford to be tipsy."

Minseok strokes Sehun's hair. "But what about us? Thoughtless."

Rolling his eyes, Jongdae walks over to Baekhyun to set the bucket of chicken in front of him. "You're so ungrateful. Remind me never to buy you guys anything again."

Still scowling, Jongdae motions for Sehun to sit up, settling in his lap while biting into a drumstick angrily. Sehun noses his neck. "Aw, don't be like that, hyung. You know we love you."

"The only decent one out of you lot is Kyungsoo. Is he still stuck with a client right now?"

Sehun sighs, wrapping his arms around Jongdae's middle. "Yeah, it's one of the foreigners. Why does he get all the foreigners?"

"Because he's the best at English out of you four," Baekhyun responds, shushing them. He pulls out a file from his cabinet, flipping it open. He's so old-fashioned, keeping tabs on the clients on paper and only using online documents as backup. "Anyway, back to work. I need to debrief you on your client, Jongdae."

Jongdae lets his head loll back onto Sehun's shoulder, squinting up at the chandelier on the ceiling. "I'm listening."

"So, Kim Jongin. 182 centimeters tall, 20 years old, he's an idol so attractive face. I've got a photo if you're curious. I think he's a singer or dancer or rapper of some sort at some big-name label. He seemed pretty quiet and shy at the interview, but it's always those types who are the monsters in bed. Didn't give me a list of kinks, said he wants to 'explore', and from what I've seen, I think you might have it easy."

Huffing as Sehun slips his fingers under his shirt, Jongdae whines, "Goddamn. He better not be a virgin. I don't have the energy."

Baekhyun glares at him and continues, "Chose you specifically, as I said earlier, while browsing through the photobook. I was going to suggest Minseok, to be honest, but he insisted. Knew the crossdressing photoshoot would pay off."

Jongdae squirms in Sehun's lap. "Does this means I should be dressed up today?"

"I think that would be our best bet. He didn't leave any specific instructions."

Sehun snickers. "Virgin. I hope you wear that lacy pink thong tonight."

Jongdae whines and punches his shoulder. "Ugh, okay." The clock on the wall reads nine o'clock, and Jongdae stands up and stretches. "I'll go get ready. See you tomorrow; ring the bell when he's here so I can get a heads up."

Jongdae makes his way down the hall, leaning against his door to open it and go inside. He has no clue where the babydoll dress is in his entire mess of a closet, or the heels for that matter. At least he shaved earlier. Maybe he should put lotion on his legs or something.

Eventually, he finds the thin, see-through lingerie hanging in the back, along with a drawer full of thongs. It's a light pink, pretty against his pale, milky skin, and Jongdae slips into it with a sigh. It has little ribbons and a lacy, frilly edge and honest to God, Jongdae knows it makes him look good, the way the skirt starts right under his pecs, flares over his flat stomach, and hits just above the jut of his hipbone. Remembering Sehun's words, he pulls on a lacy pink thong with a grin.

Digging out a pair of stiletto heels, Jongdae eyes them before deciding to save them for later. He sits cross-legged in front of his vanity, getting used to the feeling of the babydoll dress and thong, while rummaging through the cabinets. Jongdae applies BB cream lightly on his face, then goes for some nude eyeshadow and thin black eyeliner. Something barely there today, mild but still effective. Going at his eyelashes with a curler, he blinks against the mascara wand and flutters his lashes at the mirror when he's done. Sehun and Minseok are both jealous of his long eyelashes. The blush goes on next, light and giving him an attractive flush while making his cheekbones even more prominent. Saving a pink lip balm for last, Jongdae rubs his lips together and applies a thin layer of gloss, and blows a kiss at his reflection.

He fixes his hair, artfully mussing it up and letting his bangs fall into his eyes. It's been a long time since he's started getting ready so Jongdae leaves it alone and stands, tugging at his lingerie. Slipping on the heels, he evaluates himself in front of one of his many mirrors. His ass looks great in a thong when he turns around, dress right under his shoulderblades. Jongdae widens his eyes, bats his eyelashes, and puckers up. Kim Jongin won't know what hit him.

Jongdae straightens out the room, locates the stash of lube and condoms under his bedside stand, and settles down at the coffee table to pour himself a glass of champagne from the bottle the client had chosen and waits.

The bell rings and Jongdae takes a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. When someone knocks on the door, Jongdae wobbles over in his stilettos. Showtime.

Opening the door, Jongdae smiles lightly at the stunned boy in front of him. He's suitably tall and attractive and stutters when introducing himself. The suit is nice and fitted across his broad shoulders and Jongdae has to look up at him.

"Ah, hello. I'm Kim Jongin,” the boy mutters nervously.

His eyes rake over Jongdae's body and Jongdae steps back, gesturing for him to step inside. "I know,” says Jongdae. “Come on in."

Jongin is flushing, eyes flicking over Jongdae's outfit and the room until finally, Jongdae sighs and grabs his hand, interlocking their fingers and dragging him to sit down in front of him at the coffee table. He hands him a flute of champagne and settles back with his own. Jongdae's nothing but a good host, and Jongin looks like he needs a bit of relaxing. Usually his clients have some sort of dilemma that brings them to resort in buying time from an escort and Jongdae is good at listening. "Tell me about yourself."

Nervously, Jongin brings the glass to his lips and sips from the rim. "I'm Jongin, and, uh, I'm a dancer?"

Jongdae nods. That would explain his nice body. And also where his priorities are. He wants to hurry up and get this done with, and maybe help Jongin out of that suit, so Jongdae throws back the rest of the champagne and clambers out of his seat to settle in Jongin's lap. Jongin starts a bit, but Jongdae leans close and inhales his cologne. It's musky and dark, Dior maybe? Whatever it is, it smells delicious and Jongdae adjusts the lace strap of his dress before peering up at Jongin through his eyelashes. Jongin looks almost shocked, eyes darting to the dress clinging to Jongdae's body and away. His hands are awkwardly hovering around Jongdae and Jongdae suppresses an amused smile and guides Jongin's hands to rest on his ass. "You can touch."

"Okay." Jongin bites his lip and reverently squeezes, fingers rubbing the lace edge of Jongdae's lingerie.

Maybe he is a virgin. This is going to take so much effort from Jongdae's part. He rests his arms on Jongin's shoulders as he coaxes him. "Do you know what you'd like, or do you want to explore?"

"Can we... explore?" Jongin colors prettily and Jongdae wants to grin because he's so shy and cute. Definitely not the usual type that comes in; it's a welcome change and so refreshing.

Instead, Jongdae leans in and kisses him softly, kisses his breath away. It's different from the hot, messy, open-mouthed kisses he usually gets but Jongdae finds that he likes it. Jongin's lips are plush and Jongdae coaxes his mouth open, slipping his tongue in and sucking. He smiles at the soft noise Jongin makes, and tilts his head so he can lick deeper into Jongin's mouth, make it filthier. Jongdae's grinding down slightly now, but he holds back because they've got all night.

He breaks away, panting, and is pleased to notice that Jongin's breathing hard too. Somehow, Jongin's hands have gone under the hem of his skirt, pressing into the skin of Jongdae's back. Jongdae tilts his head up with a finger. "That was a nice start. I wasn't sure what you liked, but do I look good?"

Jongin's hands tighten on his skin. "Very good."

Batting his eyelashes, Jongdae sighs, "Too good to get me out of?"

"I wouldn't say that." Jongin smiles and fuck, Jongdae's got a looker on his hands. His finger slips under the straps of Jongdae's dress, playing with the lace as he drags it along Jongdae's bare shoulder.

When he pulls it down, Jongdae shivers and ruts his hips. Really, he's about to cut the demure act and rip Jongin's clothes off, but he's trained in patience and instead kicks his heels off and gets to work on Jongin's tie. It's high quality, patterned silk, and Jongdae thinks they would look nice tied tight around his wrists. He can save it for another day. Today's going to be vanilla so he can gauge Jongin's preferences.

Making quick work out of the button-down, Jongdae pushes the shirt off of Jongin's shoulders and takes in the sight. He drags a finger down the lean muscles, leaning in to whisper, "Nice." Complimenting clients has become something of a second nature to him but Jongdae finds that he doesn't have to fake it with Jongin.

He presses himself closer to Jongin, invading his space and filling his senses. The straps of the dress slide down his shoulders and he doesn't bother fixing them, letting the entire dress to slip down even further.

Jongin still looks slightly dazed, but his eyes are dark and his hands are becoming more daring, sinking into the soft skin of Jongdae's thighs. Meanwhile, Jongdae experiments with sucking a patch on his collarbone, pulling a gasp from Jongin. Running his tongue over the sensitive flesh, Jongdae is pleased with the noises that Jongin's making. This one prefers marking in the form of hickeys, he notes.

Lips still pressed to Jongin's neck, Jongdae lightly brushes his thumb over a nipple, flicking it. Jongin moans, his voice sending a jolt straight to Jongdae's lower belly, and finally Jongdae gives in and takes the other nipple in his mouth, sucking. Chest heaving from the attention Jongdae is paying to where he is most sensitive, Jongin writhes under him.

"Let's move to the bed?" Jongdae asks, voice pitched. Nodding, Jongin picks him up like he weighs nothing, the sudden movement making Jongdae's head whirl. He sets Jongdae down carefully on the sheets and Jongdae wants to laugh because he's so used to being thrown around and this feels so new.

He pulls Jongin down on top of him, tucking his hands into Jongin's trouser pockets. "I'm gonna help you out of this, yeah?"

Jongdae is practiced at unbuckling belts without looking and he's got Jongin's pants off in no time. He palms Jongin through his boxers, his mouth back to sucking on Jongin's collarbone.

After pulling Jongin's boxers off, Jongdae pushes him up and gets to his hands and knees. The dress is all askew, lacy against his skin, and he brings his fingers to his mouth to suck.

Jongdae's ass is right in front of Jongin's face and he pulls the thong aside to press his middle finger in with a hiss. He's always sore, the sharp feeling never going away, a constant pain that Jongdae is used to by now. It burns but it gets some clients off to see him hurt like that. Some like to fuck him till he's so loose and open and mindless and those days Jongdae just feels like throwing up. Jongdae can't afford to get distracted now though, instead working in another finger, biting his lip, and sneaking a glance back to see Jongin staring at him all appreciatively. The dress is scrunched up now, up near his rib cage, and Jongdae holds his breath to push in another.

The pain is there, but its tinged with the beginnings of the heady rush of pleasure, and Jongdae pushes through it. Jongin doesn't look like he'll last very long, so Jongdae rushes to fit in three, squirting lube on his hands and fucking himself on his fingers, and Jongin stares.

His rim is wet, slicked from the lube on his fingers, and Jongdae pulls his hand away. The sooner he gets this over with, the better. "Fuck me."

He pops open the cap of the bottle of lube, spreads it on his fingers and strokes Jongin’s length to slick him up. Jongin's hands come down on his hips, right where Chanyeol had left bruises earlier. They might not be visible, smoothed over with concealer, but it still hurts and Jongdae lets his arms fall, shifting his ass up so Jongin’s hands slide down. Taking this as a good sign, Jongin eases himself in, fingers tightening. Jongdae doesn't know whether to thank him for going slow, but he appreciates it nevertheless.

Not a virgin after all, Jongdae thinks dryly as he blocks out the soreness and instead focuses on the feeling of Jongin opening him up, nice and slow. Jongin knows how to move, hips snapping fluidly against Jongdae's ass, holding him in place.

Jongdae lets out a moan, pushing his hips back for more even as the pleasure tempers the pain. He has to do this, has to cry prettily and let the client do whatever they want. Jongin's hands leave his hips, to Jongdae's relief, and smooth over his back, pushing the dress up higher.

He suddenly brings his hand around to fist Jongdae tightly, jerking him off with sharp flicks, and combined with a shift in angle of his hips, Jongdae's taken by surprise and comes way too early.

His post-orgasm headspace has him going limp, letting Jongin fuck into him as he takes it all pliant. Everything's numb for a bit, the pain pushed away temporarily, and when Jongin finishes and pulls out, the sting is tinged with relief.

Somewhere along the way, Jongdae has developed issues with falling asleep before the client. Who knows what they'll try when he's unconscious? He fits himself in Jongin's arms, lays his head against his chest to listen to his heaving breath. It's easily mistaken for affection; Jongdae's found that falling asleep entangled helps prolong the illusion of a relationship, instead of the reality. It increases the tip, anyhow.

Listening carefully as Jongin's breathing evens up, Jongdae extricates himself and tiptoes to the bathroom to wash off the sweat and cum. He's a little dizzy but it's nothing he can't handle, wiping his skin with a washcloth. Jongdae throws back some painkillers dry anyway, and returns to sleep for good.

Jongin's not a bad kid, he thinks sleepily. He seems awfully vanilla and rather innocent to be buying sex from a hooker, but Jongdae will come to learn more. Secrets are so easily spilled over damp pillowcases.

₩

Jongdae sleeps lightly from force of habit and wakes up just as Jongin stirs. He cracks an eye blearily at the bedside clock. It's half past nine and the morning slot ends in thirty minutes.

Carefully lifting Jongin's arms off of where they're wrapped around his torso, Jongdae sighs as Jongin blinks up at him sleepily. Hopefully it won't be too difficult getting him out of here; hopefully he won't put up a fuss.

He gets out of bed, not caring that his dress is all crumpled, and runs a hand through Jongin's hair. "Time to get up."

"G'morning." Jongin sits up, smiling uncertainly through a yawn. "How much more time do we have?"

Jongdae raises an eyebrow. He's not up for anything right now, to be completely honest. "Thirty minutes or so?"

If Jongin is disappointed, he doesn't show it. He pulls on his clothes shyly as Jongdae slips into a comfortable pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Jongdae sees him to the door, grinning up at him even as he feels like falling asleep again.

Before he leaves, Jongin leans down and cups his face, kissing him gently. Jongdae is frozen for a second, surprised, before kissing him back.

"Sorry, I just wanted to do that," Jongin apologizes sheepishly.

Jongdae smiles at him in reply, but he's cursing inside. It's romantic and wistful, and fuck, Jongdae realizes now, Jongin is one of those types. Jongin's going to get all dependent on Jongdae and delude himself into thinking that they have much more between them than what they do, that their relationship means something. He's going to think that they're in love. Those are the clients that keep coming back for more, so easily exploited, but Jongdae has a heart and doesn't want to take advantage of him. He needs to let him down gently, which might not be too easy on his income but much better for his conscience.

It's a little after ten when Jongin is gone, and Jongdae has nothing to do until the afternoon slot. He yanks his dirty sheets off, replaces them with another set, and falls back asleep. Jongdae is tired but even so, he frets about this new client, who seems to be looking for love in the wrong place.

When Jongdae stumbles out of bed at two o'clock, his mouth tastes nasty and his eyes are sticky. Brushing his teeth and washing up again, he goes out in search of food.

Halfway down the hall, Sehun greets him, throwing an arm over his shoulder. "Hey, hyung. How was the new kid? You look tired."

"He's nice enough. It was really vanilla, to be honest. I don't know what he's doing here."

Sehun laughs loudly. "Wow. I think being here has conditioned you into thinking that everyone has some sort of hardcore kink."

"It's true though," Jongdae protests, ducking out from under Sehun's arm to lie on a sofa. Baekhyun is at his desk, as usual, but Minseok and Kyungsoo are nowhere to be seen.

"He looked pretty cute, though. Tall, totally your type," Sehun teases. He sits on the other end of the couch, picking his feet up off the floor and wrapping his arms around them. .

Jongdae sighs. "I don't have a type, Sehunnie. I don't date. My job, remember? Our job?"

Pouting, Sehun scoots over until he can rest his head on Jongdae's shoulder. Trust him to make use of his height in the most obnoxious way possible. "Stop being boring. You could date if you wanted to."

"I don't want to talk about this."

This topic is somewhat taboo for the four of them. Something that they skirt around when it comes up in conversation, but now Sehun seems insistent on bringing it up.

Before he can interrogate any further, Baekhyun interrupts, waving both of them over. For once, Jongdae is thankful that Baekhyun is a rude little shit. "Hey, one of Jongdae's clients wants to try something new,” he says, “and now that both of you guys are here right now, I thought it'd be a good opportunity to let you know."

It can't be good when Baekhyun is explicitly asking them like this. A million possibilities flit through Jongdae's mind. He looks at Sehun, searching his face, before nodding at Baekhyun to continue. "Yeah, go on."

"He kind of wants to watch Sehun fuck you."

Jongdae laughs out loud, startled, while Sehun looks shocked. Jongdae says, "Wow, you scared me. Is that it? Why is this such a big deal?"

Sehun seems to have recovered somewhat to protest, "Whoa. He's my hyung. Um."

"Oh, come on, Sehunnie. Minseok and I have done this plenty of times. Kyungsoo too." Jongdae pats his arm reassuringly but Sehun looks about ready to bolt. "It'll be fun."

Sehun sputters, half jokingly, half serious. "Fun? This will be so awkward. Oh, my God."

Eyeing him, Jongdae notices that he does appear to be unsettled under his stoic exterior. It might be the first time Sehun's had this kind of job, and Jongdae switches gear to reassure him. "Don't worry about it." Linking his arm through Sehun's, he questions Baekhyun cheerfully, "Any more details?"

Baekhyun pulls up a file on his laptop, skimming through it. "It's that son of the foreign diplomat, Huang Zitao. Looks like he just wants to view, not participate." He's speaking clinically, detachedly, but Jongdae can still hear Sehun's breathing speed up again. Zitao is one of Jongdae's regulars, a little arrogant and rough around the edges but not a bad kid. He doesn't think it's going to be much of a problem, but Sehun looks nervous.

"Alright, that's cool." Jongdae forcibly drags Sehun over to a couch to sit down, before climbing into his lap to pat his hair soothingly. "Hey, Sehun, don't worry about it. I can ride you or something. You won't have to do anything."

This seems to jolt Sehun out of his stunned silence. "No— hyung, I can do my job." He blushes and it's cute. Jongdae runs a hand through his hair and nods at Sehun to go on. "It's just... different? Because I know you and things."

Jongdae has developed a very laid-back sort of attitude towards sex, but he still remembers how he used to think the same way, in the beginning. Sehun's the newest here, out of all four of them, and his snark helps cover it up but really, he's just a kid. The protectiveness is back, and Jongdae teases him lightly. "You're trying to say I can't make a good show out of riding you?"

Sehun looks panicked and protests, "What—no, that's not what I meant."

Jongdae punches his shoulder. "I'm kidding, relax. This is tonight, right? Let's do the planning now since I've got my afternoon slot booked later." Adopting his most casual manner, Jongdae drapes himself over the armrest. "Okay, so. I probably won't need much fingering but we can do it just for show. You want to do it or should I do it myself?" He raises an eyebrow at Sehun, who looks like he's nervous again. "Myself then."

Cutting him off, Sehun shakes his head, cheeks aflame. "I can do it."

"Great. Zitao is into handcuffs so maybe afterwards you can lie down and I'll cuff you to the headboard? This is all going to be in my room, by the way." Jongdae is so casual about the whole thing but Sehun is blushing.

Sehun nods. "I don't mind cuffs."

"Yeah, then I'll just ride you, the end. I think it'll be enough. Actually, you should blow me after, as a thank you. Zitao will just be sitting and watching us, jacking off probably." Jongdae grins, then cups Sehun's cheek. "I know it's your first time doing this with one of us but it's really the easiest thing in the world. Even better than being alone with a client, because now you'll get me for back up. And Zitao's a nice guy."

Closing his eyes and opening them again, Sehun breathes deeply. "I can do it. It'll be fine."

As an afterthought, Jongdae adds, "If there's a change of plan, just follow my lead. Oh, and don't grip my hips too hard, if for some reason you end up holding them. I've still got some nasty bruises." Ruffling his hair, Jongdae gets up to go back to his room. It's almost the afternoon slot, he should be getting ready.

₩

Five o'clock sees Jongdae naked, feet flat out on the bed, hips raised up as he fucks himself on his fingers. Liyin's one of his favorite clients; she never makes a move to touch him, instead content with watching Jongdae finger himself. And damn, if Jongdae's getting paid to masturbate, of course he's going to be down for it.

Propped up on his elbows, he works in a third finger and exhales shakily. He was right, no preparation would be needed later, Jongdae thinks amusedly. He had poured lube over his fingers earlier, gotten them slick and messy and took them on his hands and knees.

Jongdae knows how to curl his fingers, how to get himself off, and he deliberately drags it out, fucking shallowly to tease his fluttering rim and then deeper when he starts shivering for more. He's good at loosening himself up, good at looking pretty when he fucks himself like this. Arching his back up off of the mattress, he cracks an eye open to check on Liyin. She looks relaxed and smiles faintly, but Jongdae notices the way she's breathing out faster than normal, the way her hands fist in the cloth of the chair.

It's after he's stuffed up four fingers that Jongdae brushes his fingertips lightly over his prostate, sliding over it every once in a while for an added jolt of sensation as he moans. He's close but he needs to hold out, so after a short deliberation, he pulls his fingers out, sticky from lube and saliva, and smooths it over to wrap around his cock.

Jongdae sighs, fisting himself and jerking off leisurely. His ass feels empty but it can't be helped, so instead he picks up the pace while he plays with his sac with his other hand. Breathing hard, he allows the sensation to build, tiding him over until he comes. It spills on his stomach and Jongdae absentmindedly smears a finger through it, before bringing it up to his mouth to suck. He doesn't think that he'll ever get used to the blissed out feeling post-orgasm, and he's grateful. God knows what else he's become accustomed to by now.

Wiping himself with a towel, Jongdae gets up to escort Liyin to the door. He kisses her cheek and adds, "See you, noona. We should have some more hands-on fun next time."

She laughs, two spots of color high on her cheeks. "Maybe, maybe not. Bye, Jongdae, don't forget to eat." Really, she's become a motherly figure in Jongdae's eyes. But more under the MILF category.

After cleaning up, Jongdae curls up under his sheets with a yawn. Sehun should be coming around soon, night shift starts in an hour. The handcuffs are beneath the bed, Jongdae thinks sleepily. He really should pull out a chair or something for Zitao.

Sehun shakes him awake after what feels like seconds. "Hyung. We have a couple of minutes until the client is here." He looks nervous, fidgeting as Jongdae blinks awake.

"Yeah? Fuck—I'm a mess." Yawning, Jongdae rolls out of bed and pulls on a cut away t-shirt and boxers. The sheets are dirty and he yanks them off hurriedly, before checking the linen closet in the bathroom for clean ones. "Help me spread it out over the bed."

Sehun complies, working quickly. He's done his hair and put on some makeup, and he's dressed in tight jeans and a button-up. It'll do, Jongdae thinks, though the little buttons will be annoying to undo later.

When they're done, Jongdae hangs a pair of handcuffs on the bedpost and pulls out a cushioned chair to the front of the bed. He stands back to take it in, the bell ringing to announce Zitao's arrival. "Looks good. Okay, Sehun, get out of those jeans and maybe start unbuttoning that shirt. Sit back against the headboard."

Jongdae opens the door to greet Zitao, smiling at him charmingly. "Hey." He leads him over to the chair, pushing him down on it. "Enjoy the show."

Winking, Jongdae climbs into bed to straddle Sehun's lap. Sehun still looks nervous even though he's trying to appear in control, but it can't be helped. Carefully carding his hand through Sehun's hair, the other resting on his shoulder, Jongdae kisses him. It starts off as an innocent brush of lips, but then Jongdae tilts his head and opens his mouth, allowing Sehun inside. He grinds forward slightly, parting his lips and letting Sehun take control.

Following his lead, Sehun smooths his hands up and down Jongdae's back under his loose shirt, pulling the hem up high then dipping down underneath his boxers to cup his ass. He runs his hands over the smooth skin, relishing the feeling. Jongdae breaks the kiss to nibble his ear, breathing to him softly, "Good job. Now turn me onto my back and let's get to work."

Sehun obeys, pushing Jongdae over until he's splayed across the sheets. A quick sideways glance at Zitao sees his pants around his ankles, a hand fisting himself as he watches them hungrily. Jongdae shrugs out of the shirt quickly, tossing it aside, and allows Sehun to pull his boxers off and nip at his hipbone. Slicking his fingers up in lube, Sehun slides in two fingers on his first go.

Jongdae is fucked all loose from earlier but he makes a show out of it, tossing his head back and moaning as Sehun scissors his fingers. He's not bad, Jongdae thinks hazily, not bad at all. They've all had plenty of practice and it really does pay off.

The third goes in easily, and Jongdae takes him all slutty for it. Some dirty talk wouldn't hurt so he gasps out, "Fuck, you're so good. So good."

Taking this as encouragement and building off of him, Sehun says lowly, "You like that, huh—like getting fucked on my fingers like this?"

After Sehun's got four fingers pumping in and out of his ass, Jongdae nods slightly at him to let Sehun know to lie down. Jongdae straddles him again, this time with Sehun's cock nestled in his slick asscrack. He reaches for the handcuffs, balls dangling over Sehun's face, and tugs on his thin wrists to move them, clicking the cuffs in place until Sehun's restrained.

Jongdae can hear Zitao's harsh breathing behind them, knows that this is going well. He gets up on top of Sehun, reaching behind to align his cock with his puckered hole and sinking down slowly, all on display. It knocks the breath out of him as Jongdae seats himself fully. Arching his back and groaning when Sehun shifts his hip, Jongdae props himself up over Sehun and lifts up to drop back down, far enough that the head of Sehun's cock drags over his fluttering rim.

The handcuffs prevent Sehun from moving and he looks panicked, but Jongdae presses his mouth to a patch of skin on his neck and sucks, hard. Sehun whimpers, distracted, as Jongdae clenches his ass over his length, drowning in the tight heat.

Jongdae picks up the pace until he starts to bounce, his hard length slapping his stomach as he fucks himself open on Sehun. It's good, Sehun's so good and filthy as he gains enough confidence to thrust his hips up to meet Jongdae, fucks into him hard.

A glance at Zitao lets Jongdae know that he is close, so he seats himself fully and grinds, taking Sehun even deeper, and his moan sets him off. Zitao comes, spilling white all over his hand, and this time, when Jongdae leans over, he breathes in Sehun's ear, "You can come, now."

He lets Sehun fuck up into him, hard and dirty and sliding against his prostate for an added jolt, and starts stroking himself until it all builds up too much and he comes. It's an added buzz, fucking when someone else is watching, and it thrums red-hot through his veins. Falling forward until their bare skin is pressed together, cum smearing between them, Jongdae clenches around Sehun unconsciously and Sehun comes with a cry.

Jongdae nips his ear and says quietly, "Good job. It wasn't that bad at all, huh?"

He lifts himself up, Sehun's limp cock sliding out of him as he shivers, and reaches over unlocks the cuffs. Zitao's gone after he cleans himself up, muttering a "thank you" under his breath and rushing out the door.

Sehun's wrists are red from tugging and his arms must be sore; Jongdae knows from experience. Sehun shakes a wrist out as Jongdae kisses his other. "Hey, you did well. Tell me I’m an amazing fuck."

Laughing breathlessly as Jongdae bats his eyelashes, Sehun nods, sweaty hair rubbing against the pillow. "You're pretty good, hyung."

Jongdae preens and pets his cheek and goes off in search of a damp towel to wipe them off. When they're clean, he climbs back into bed and curls up on top of the sheets. Sehun looks like he's about to leave, but Jongdae is sleepy and Sehun makes a great, if slightly bony, pillow. "You should stay. I want to cuddle. And, I mean we've just fucked, so no boundaries, right?"

Sehun smiles genuinely and Jongdae's heart is filled with a fondness for the kid. He's their newest and their youngest, and Jongdae has some sort of protective instinct for him even though he towers over all of them. Getting back into bed, Sehun says, "Alright, hyung. I hope you don't kicking at night."

Cheering, Jongdae scoots close and wraps himself around Sehun. "We'll find out. Good night, Sehunnie."

**₩  
**

Jongdae wakes up to the sound of shouting coming from down the hall. He's confused at the racket, the last tendrils of sleep muddling his mind, and he extricates himself from a still sleeping Sehun to dress himself quickly.

It feels like something ice-cold is sliding down his back as he remembers when one of Kyungsoo's clients had broken in at night. The noise gives him an eerie sense of déjà vu, and when Jongdae pads into the hall quietly he locks the door behind him.

The sound of raised voices is coming from the lobby, and to Jongdae's temporary relief, it sounds like Baekhyun and Minseok. Baekhyun is standing behind his desk, yelling loudly, and Jongdae has never seen him like this. Minseok is shrinking back from him on the chair in front of him, but his eyes are defiant.

Baekhyun doesn't stop when Jongdae walks in and freezes at the doorway. Baekhyun hisses, "You don't get it, do you? He's only using you, luring you away, because all he wants is his own fucktoy."

Shaking his head, Minseok runs his hand through his hair. "No, you're the one who doesn't understand. We're—he's not like that."

Laughing derisively, Baekhyun shakes his head. "Looks like he's fooled you, already. I'm just trying to—fuck, Minseok, I'm just trying to protect you. I know how they're all like; I can see through him clear as day."

Minseok turns away, taking a deep breath. "Lu Han hasn't fucked me at all during our last few bookings. We've just been talking and it's kind of nice, actually. Spending time with him."

The name is familiar to Jongdae. He's seen him around a few times, big eyes and upturned nose, one of Minseok's regulars. He starts to piece together this situation.

Baekhyun throws his hands in the air. "He's just tricking you. That's what you are to him, that's what all of you are: something pretty to fuck when they've got a couple won to spare. He doesn't care about you."

Jongdae doesn't realize he's walked over, stepping between the two of them, until his slap cracks over Baekhyun's cheekbone, hard and resounding. Baekhyun looks shocked, clutching his cheek with both hands. Jongdae's eyes are stinging as he says, "Don't fucking talk to Minseok like that."

It's funny, Jongdae's been called worse, but it hurts all the more to hear the words coming from Baekhyun's mouth. You would think someone who facilitated their work, who is so close to all of them, would understand and not say something like that.

Baekhyun looks horrified as he realizes what he's said. "Fuck, oh God. Minseok, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"But you said it," Jongdae says, cutting him off. Baekhyun closes his mouth and looks remorseful. It might be something that they all acknowledge at the end of the day, that they're selling their bodies for money, that they're just pretty little things to fuck on the side, but he doesn't need Baekhyun calling them out like this openly.

He doesn't feel bad for the way Baekhyun's face crumpled as he turns away, and instead turns around to see Minseok breathing shakily as he wipes at his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Minseok? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Minseok sits up straight, dropping his hands and nodding. He's trying to conceal it but Jongdae notices that his eyes are redder than usual and his entire frame is trembling slightly.

He helps Minseok get to his feet. "Alright, let's go back to your room. It's early. You should get some sleep."

Leaning against Minseok's door frame as Minseok gets himself settled in bed, Jongdae speaks up. "Lu Han seems pretty nice from what I've seen of him." He pauses, then continues. "And Baekhyun probably didn't mean it like that. Heat of the moment and shit. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Minseok props himself up and smiles weakly. "Thanks, Jongdae. Really."

"No problem." Jongdae waves it off and closes the door, returns to the lobby to stand in front of the desk and glare at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looks as if he feels terrible but Jongdae isn't ready to forgive him just yet. He speaks up, "Jongdae, I'm—"

"I don't want to hear it, honestly." Jongdae's tone is clipped and cold but he doesn't particularly care about Baekhyun's feelings right now. "I just wanted to ask who I've got booked for the afternoon slot."

Baekhyun nods, flipping open his planner with jerky movements. "It's Jongin again, all the way until morning, like last time."

So soon, but Jongdae had almost expected it from the way Jongin had left the day before. He frowns and turns away. "Alright."

Sehun is wavering hesitantly in the hallway when Jongdae gets back. "Hyung? What happened?"

"Minseok and Baekhyun had an argument, it seems. You should go back to you room and sleep some more, maybe visit Minseok and see how he's feeling."

Jongdae walks into his room, feeling tired and drained. He just wants to sleep until Jongin gets here, so he collapses into bed, burying himself under the covers.

He's jostled awake when someone slips into bed with him. Jongin grins at him sheepishly and Jongdae curses in his mind. Fuck, he's overslept, he isn't dressed in anything, and he's an absolute mess.

"Sorry for not being ready. Oh God, I overslept, sorry," Jongdae blurts out in apology.

He makes to get out of bed to change into something more suitable but Jongin holds him back down. "Hey, it's okay. You looked so peaceful, sleeping like that, and I didn't want to wake you."

Jongin blushes as he says those words and Jongdae is flattered. He kind of doesn't know what to say. Most clients would be annoyed that they were losing time. He tries to recover, so he settles down in Jongin's lap and curls his hands into the hair at the nape of Jongin’s head. "I'm awake now."

Gentle seems like the way to go for Jongin, so Jongdae tilts his head and presses their lips together, swallowing Jongin's gasp of surprise. His lips are plush and soft underneath Jongdae's and Jongdae lightly runs his tongue at the seams. He brushes his fingertips under the hem of Jongin's shirt, smoothing against his skin, but pauses when Jongin shakes his head.

"I don't really want to do anything today... could we just talk?" He looks uncertain at Jongdae's surprised face, but Jongdae quickly schools it away and nods, even though he's confused underneath.

"Of course, anything," he says. Jongin's the one buying his time, after all.

Jongin pulls him close and rests his head on Jongdae's shoulder. "You know I'm a singer, right?"

Inhaling his scent, Jongdae nods. He had done his homework after their first meeting and researched Kim Jongin, better known by his stage name Kai. A member of an idol group under some big company, rising fast in fame.

"It's not... singing isn't really my thing. I'm not very good at it."

Jongdae protests, leaning back to look at Jongin. "I think you're pretty great."

Laughing, Jongin continues. "Thanks but... not really. I was always a dancer. I just wanted to dance. And this is the only way, you know?"

Jongdae doesn't point out that there are probably hundreds of other options for a dancer, but instead nods and goes along with it. He strokes his hands through Jongin's hair, tugging on the strands as Jongin keeps on talking.

"It's a lot of pressure, having to sing, because it's not exactly what I'm meant for."

Oh, but what he wouldn’t give to sing on a stage like that, Jongdae thinks ruefully.

"Of course, the commentary is always vicious," Jongin adds. Jongdae can imagine, being exposed like that, every movement scrutinized as his flaws get picked out one by one. It sounds terrible and he shudders, suddenly feeling like he has to protect Jongin.

He offers a bit of advice. "You could think of it as being a means to an end. Like, if I work hard at singing, I can dance the way I've always dreamed of. A sort of reward system, if you will."

Jongin listens, nodding, and Jongdae can tell that he takes his words to heart. It's a nice feeling, having someone be an open ear for Jongdae, instead of the other way around, so he finds himself continuing to talk.

"Besides, it's not a bad life at all," he teases. "Having all those fangirls must be nice."

"Oh, no. God, no." Jongin shakes his head. "I think it looks glamorous, like we're packaged all nicely, but it's really not."

Jongdae fiddles with the collar of Jongin's shirt and taps his arm. "Yeah?"

"I've just been feeling sick of it recently. I feel like a puppet, getting jerked around, or something. There's more to me than what these people are seeing."

Before Jongdae can stop himself, he's agreeing. "Yeah, definitely. I hate that feeling." He ducks his head when he realizes what he's said; Jongin has somehow gotten him to slip up.

Jongin looks interested though, his arms pausing from where they're resting on Jongdae's waist. "It must be the same for you guys, huh? Shit, sorry if I've offended you, wow, I'm—"

Shushing him, Jongdae cups his face, smiling at him to reassure him. "No, you're fine. I'm not offended, I hear worse things all the time."

Jongin resembles a kicked puppy and nuzzles into Jongdae's neck. "Really, I am. I feel so bad now."

"It's cool. Stop apologizing." Jongin's such a polite kid, Jongdae thinks. Sweet and a little awkward, in fact, he's surprised that the industry hasn't worked it out of him. This little heart-to-heart was a bit unexpected, but Jongdae finds that he doesn't mind.

"Thanks for talking to me, I know it's not what you usually do."

Jongdae laughs as Jongin blushes. "I'm not complaining,” Jongdae says. “This is a nice change; you're a nice change." His mouth is running away with his thoughts again, the words spilling before he can hold them back. He panics, but Jongin just smiles brightly.

"Thank you. You're not what I expected either, to be honest."

"Yeah? What did you expect?"

"I don't know... Someone more... Uh."

Jongdae flicks his chest. "Don't worry about offending me. I know what you're about to say, anyways. Someone more... sex oriented?" he says tactfully.

Blushing again, Jongin squirms. "Kind of... I like you a lot though."

He's cute and Jongdae finds his heart filling up with something warm, so he lets himself kiss his cheek. "I like you too, kid." He tugs Jongin down. "Do you just want to sleep?"

"Yes, please," Jongin replies all muffled, his words buried against Jongdae's neck.

₩

The next time they have an appointment, Jongdae is surprised when Baekhyun tells him to meet Jongin downstairs at the lobby. He’s wandering around, confused, when someone sneaks up behind him and places their hands on his shoulders.

Jongdae turns around and is startled to see Jongin grinning at him. “Hey,” Jongin says.

“Hello. What are we doing here?” Jongdae replies. The ‘outside’ is left unsaid. Jongdae rarely has clients that wish to spend time with him outside of the bedroom, most of them needing him to play the part of a boyfriend or lover. It doesn’t appear as if Jongin has anything formal planned; he’s dressed down in a crewneck and jeans and a pair of shades even though they’re indoors. “What’s with the shades?”

Jongin tilts his sunglasses down. “Idol, remember? I’m in disguise right now.”

And now it comes to Jongdae’s mind that Jongin is a celebrity and they shouldn’t be spending time like this, no matter how clandestine. He shudders to think of the repercussions if Jongin is caught with a male escort. Jongdae normally wouldn’t speak up against the client but this is dangerous for Jongin, so he says cautiously, “Are you sure we should be doing this?”

“It’ll be okay.” Jongin looks incredibly shy as he says, “I actually wanted to take you to my dance studio to watch me practice.”

Jongdae is dumbfounded for a second, so he just nods mutely. Leading the way through the hotel lobby, Jongin takes him to a car parked outside. It’s nothing fancy, a nondescript grey KIA, but the windows are tinted and there’s a partition between the driver and the passenger seat.

Jongin relaxes against the seat as he gets in, Jongdae climbing in after him. Jongdae’s been fucked in a car before, so he wonders if that’s the case now. It doesn’t make sense to him when they arrive at their destination and Jongin still hasn’t made a move.

The studio is large and airy, floor-length mirrors stretching across three walls. Jongdae sits against one side, leaning back against the mirror. "So what am I doing here?"

Jongin is in the corner, fiddling with a large stereo set. "I kind of wanted to show you my dancing?"

"But what do I do?" Jongdae says, confused.

"Just watch. Critique if you want."

The music starts and oh, oh. He feels like he is enchanted as he watches Jongin dance to the music, a smooth R&B track. Jongdae never knew people could move like that. The feeling is almost exhilarating as he watches and he’s not even the one that’s dancing. Jongin is so fluid and graceful and when he finally stops, Jongdae feels like he’s waking up from a dream.

Jongin stops in front of him shyly. “So? How was I?”

Jongdae blinks, still dazed. “Wow. Um.”

Laughing, Jongin takes a seat next to him. “Not bad, huh?”

“I could say that, yeah.” Jongdae says. He’s recovered enough to make a joke but he still watches Jongin now and tries to reconcile the quiet boy with the one he just saw dancing—if you could call that dancing. It almost seemed to transcend movement.

This time, when Jongin stands back up, he reaches a hand out to pull Jongdae up with him. “You should dance, too.”

Jongdae backs off, waving his hands sheepishly. “Oh, no. I can’t, really.”

“Anyone can dance.” Not letting go of his hand, Jongin drags him over to the stereo where he picks an upbeat track on his iPod.

The music reverberates through the studio but Jongdae shakes his head and tries to get Jongin to release him. “Honestly, it’s a nightmare. I actually can’t.”

“Please? I want to see,” Jongin says. He pouts exaggeratedly at Jongdae and Jongdae closes his eyes, pushing him away.

“No thanks.”

Jongin has gotten ahold of his arm now, clinging to him. “I’m the only one here, you don’t have to be embarrassed or anything.”

He’s going to regret this later, but Jongdae lets out a long breath, sighing. “Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Jongdae squeezes his eyes tightly shut and starts swaying to the music, bopping his head to the beat. There’s a reason he never tried to get work as a stripper or pole-dancer, and he usually outright refuses giving lap dances to clients. That kind of thing is better left for Minseok or Sehun. Even Kyungsoo is better at dancing than him. It’s not that he’s bad, per se, he just can’t achieve that kind of level of feeling when he’s trying to move. Call it the groove, if you will, but Jongdae doesn’t have it.

But Jongin is watching him and Jongdae doesn’t want to disappoint. The music has a heavy beat and it’s good, actually. Jongdae isn’t that familiar with pop music but it’s catchy and he finds himself moving more freely. His eyes are still shut and he’s getting more into it, until his foot slips and then he’s falling, his eyes flying open.

Jongin’s arms lock around him before he can plant his face on the floor. “Fuck, be careful.”

It’s so embarrassing and Jongdae turns away, burying his face in Jongin’s shoulder. “Oh my god. That was—shit.”

Jongin sits down again, dragging Jongdae down with him. Jongdae still refuses to look up at him; he can hear Jongin laughing.

“Are you okay?” Jongin asks, between breaths.

“No, I am not.” Jongdae frowns into Jongin’s shirt. Jongin smells so good and maybe he should just stay here forever. He’s certainly too embarrassed to show his face. “I almost fell. This is why I don’t dance. I can’t believe you made me do it.”  
  


“You weren’t that bad.” Jongin is still giggling, giggling for fuck’s sake.

“Stop lying to me.”

Jongin’s hand is stroking through his hair and if feels nice. “Maybe just a little.”

Jongdae sits back to glare at him. “You’re supposed to support me. Not make fun of me. God, I can’t believe I almost fell.”

“Hunch your shoulders a little less,” Jongin advises. He pulls Jongdae close to whisper in his ear, “I still want you to dance for me, though.”  
  


And now Jongdae remembers. He remembers that Jongin is just another client and he’s let himself go today. Jongdae almost forgot he was just doing his job, and this is dangerous territory. Clearing his throat, he stands up, pulling his phone out to check the time. This time slot is almost finished. When he glances back up at Jongin, he can tell that Jongin’s face has dropped too.

“I should get going,” Jongdae says lightly.

Jongin stands up, rubbing his arm uncertainly. “Do you need a ride?”

“I’m fine, thanks.”

When Jongdae gets back to their floor, he pauses in the hallway to crouch down and bury his head between his legs. He’s a professional, he’s learned that it’s dangerous to have any kind of emotional attachment with the clients. He know’s better and they’re just that, precisely—clients. People that pay for his time, and in return he does whatever they want.

₩

Jongdae knows he's screwed when he finds himself thinking about Jongin even as he's servicing other clients. Chanyeol or Zitao could be balls-deep and he'd still have an image of Jongin blushing imprinted on his retinas.

He tries to convince himself that what he feels is just affection, just a need to take care of Jongin and make sure he's safe. Sehun has dubbed it the "mother hen" effect and always makes fun of him for it, but here he is searching up "Kai" on Naver and glowering at some hurtful comments on a news article.

Jongin has become his most frequent client, booking long slots practically every other day, so of course he's bound to feel some sort of attachment. It's only natural, he convinces himself. They spend a lot of the time just talking, fucking when Jongin initiates it. Jongdae doesn't mind; it helps him fool himself into thinking they have something more tangible between them. He's making a mistake, he tries to remind himself, but Jongin is lovely and warm and Jongdae finds himself longing for his company.

It's with a sense of foreboding when he takes the news that Minseok is leaving them. None of them explicitly talk about it but he knows what it's about, knows that Minseok has fallen in love with one of his clients. Love doesn't really happen for them but who is he to curse Minseok out of jealousy and perhaps a bit of wistfulness?

Baekhyun is in a shitty mood for weeks, introducing a new kid to the three of them left after Minseok is gone. Taeyong is three years younger than Jongdae, his smoldering look distracting others, but Jongdae can tell he's just a nervous child trying to compensate.

"Another baby chick for you." Sehun clucks his tongue at him. Jongdae tells him to shove off but he's already there to comfort Taeyong after his first dealing with a vicious client.

Somehow, he finds himself telling all of this to Jongin. They talk so much, about Jongin's life, about Jongdae's. In some moments, Jongdae believes that maybe, maybe, there's something real in their relationship, but his paycheck with the earnings detailed out in Baekhyun's neat lettering always serve to bring him down to Earth.

One night, after they've cleaned up and Jongdae is lying with his head pooled on Jongin's chest, he hears Jongin mutter sleepily, "I love you, Jongdae."

He freezes. Perhaps he's heard wrong. There's blood rushing in his ears and fuck, just fuck. He's screwed up, it's such a rookie mistake, so novice of him to let Jongin in like this. Jongin's too close to the fire now and Jongdae doesn't want to see him burn.

The next morning, he's cold, especially when Jongin kisses him goodbye. Jongin looks a little confused at Jongdae's behavior and his hurt expression is tearing at Jongdae, but Jongdae refuses to be swayed.

It's only after Jongin has left that Jongdae marches to Baekhyun's desk and blurts out before he can stop himself, "Take Jongin off my client list."

Baekhyun looks shocked. "Wait, what? Why? Did anything happen?"

"Just take him off. Give him to someone else or turn him away completely, I don't care." Jongdae refuses to give any explanation and instead presses his lips together in a thin line. It'll be better in the long run, he tells himself in his head. Jongin will be better off not falling in love with... with a fucking prostitute.

Jongdae retreats to his room, eyes squeezed shut as he strips and walks into the shower. If he lets a few tears escape—well, it isn’t noticeable under the spray of water.

He carries on, like he always does. Jongdae lets them fuck him hard, begs for them to just numb everything and loses himself in his other clients. Jongin had never been given any way of contact with Jongdae himself, but Baekhyun makes sure to let Jongdae know when he's called in, all worried and a little heartbroken. After a while, Jongdae just tells him to fuck off, and instead Baekhyun gives him meaningful looks. Jongdae doesn't care. He's fine; he's allowed to turn away clients if they make him uncomfortable.

₩

One of his clients, a politician, has paid for an entire night out with Jongdae. Junmyeon needs a pretty partner to show off at yet another charity gala, and he reserves Jongdae. They brainstorm a fake history for their relationship, planning out what they're going to say so Jongdae can play the part of the perfect boyfriend for Junmyeon.

Decked out in a well-fitted, midnight suit and shiny leather loafers, Jongdae hangs on his arm as they whirl through the large ballroom full of people.

To anyone looking on, Jongdae plays the part of an affectionate lover, and his stunning make up today has more than a few people gazing enviously at Junmyeon. Junmyeon soaks it up, he can tell, feeding on their attention. Jongdae finds it rather vain but a job is a job so he leans in close when he's talking and exchanges small smiles as they chat.

As the night drags on, Junmyeon introduces Jongdae to what appears to be half of the attendees. His hand hurts from all the hand-shaking and his face hurts from smiling so much, but the compliments showered on Junmyeon for landing such a pretty boyfriend is enough to keep him going.

Junmyeon has slipped into the restroom and Jongdae is leaning against the wall in the hallway, staring at his shoes, when someone steps in front of him. He looks up, about to apologize for standing in their way, but the person in front of him has his words freezing on his tongue.

"Well, hello," Jongin says.

"Hello," Jongdae greets as calmly as possible, but he's filled up with turmoil. Fuck, what are the chances? How is he going to get out of this?

The smile Jongin gives him is sad and it breaks Jongdae's heart. "You look good today. I saw you with that guy, is this another job of yours?"

Jongdae nods stiffly. Jongin knows that this is his job and even now, he trusts him enough not to spill. He speaks up, "It was nice seeing you, Kim Jongin, but I—"

"Hold on." Even Jongin looks surprised at his own outburst. "Can we just talk?"

Laughing without humor, Jongdae says, "We do a lot of that."

Jongin keeps on going. "I just want to know, why did you push me away? Why, when I thought we were—"

"Please, stop," Jongdae says tightly. "You were my client so I listened to you, nothing more, nothing less. You paid so I delivered." It's hurting him to say this but he just needs Jongin to understand.

"That's not—that's honestly not how I see it."

Jongdae doesn't recognize his own sneer. "Sorry to shatter your little daydream, but hey, this is me. I let people fuck me for money. You paid? I'll let you fuck me. That guy I was with earlier? I'll probably let him fuck me later. Your father decides to walk in with some money? He'll get to fuck me too. What you don't seem to—"

Shoving him against the wall, Jongin kisses him hard, shutting Jongdae up. It's hot and oh, maybe Jongdae missed this a bit. Jongin's tongue is sucking on his before he realizes what he's done. Fuck, Junmyeon could be coming out any second now.

Jongin's hands are comforting against his back and finally Jongin breaks away to say softly, "Jongdae, listen to me. I like spending time with you, alright? I won't say the word 'love' right now, not ever if it makes you so uncomfortable, but I think you're someone amazing. We could never fuck and I'd still be in love—” Jongin cuts himself off and takes a deep breath. ”I'd still like you as much, okay?"

Slightly dazed at Jongin's words, Jongdae can only nod. It's then that Junmyeon steps out of the bathroom, and shit. Jongdae feels like he's backed up into a corner.

But Junmyeon just laughs. "Jongin is a friend of mine.”

Jongdae looks between the two of them, a little dumbfounded, and Jongin shrugs sheepishly. “You refused to talk to me and Baekhyun started hanging up whenever I called.”

“I’ll leave you two, see you around. And good luck!" Junmyeon winks at Jongin and leaves.

Jongin looks at Jongdae, as if he can’t believe the Jongdae is right there in front of him, and suddenly he leans in to kiss him. His lips are so soft and almost familiar at this point, and Jongdae freezes before cautiously kissing him back. Finally, finally, Jongdae allows himself to hope, to wish a little. Maybe he can stop all of this once and for all; maybe he can have Jongin. Would someone interested in a fucktoy really go to such lengths to do this? Jongdae stops struggling against what he actually wants and just gives in. Maybe this can work.

He pulls a worried-looking Jongin close. "It'd be a shame if we never fucked, though."

₩

Jongdae tumbles into bed, pulling Jongin along with him. It's heady, this feeling of exhilaration, and he allows it to take him over. His face hurts from smiling; Jongin is here next to him.

It might as well be the last time in this bed, and Jongdae pulls Jongin down on top of him to kiss all slow and sweet. There's something different today compared to all their precious times, because this is something Jongdae is doing out of his own choice. He wants to sleep with Jongin, so it's going to happen.

Jongdae just lets himself go as Jongin clumsily spreads lube on his fingers, slipping his middle finger in. It's still tight and he succumbs to the pleasure, moaning and writhing against the sheets. The way that Jongin is going about it is different, too. Maybe it's the look in his eyes but the slow pumping of his finger is taking Jongdae to a different headspace.

Jongin works in another finger as Jongdae's rim flutters around him, scissoring him open as Jongdae makes small, soft noises in the back of his throat. He's fucking Jongdae with three, loosening up his tight ass as he anticipates the warm feeling around his cock, when Jongdae pulls him down. "I'm ready, just now, please."

Fitting the slick head of his length with Jongdae's rim, Jongin presses in slowly, gasping as his ass envelopes him all hot and tight. He kisses Jongdae when he's all the way in deep, brushes his lips all over his collarbone and revels in the feeling.

Jongdae pulls his legs up, hooking them over Jongin's shoulders and giving himself to Jongin so completely that Jongin moans at the thought. The shift allows him to ream into Jongdae fast and deep on every thrust, fucking him open even as he peppers kisses on his neck.

It seems like marking Jongdae is giving Jongin a slight buzz. He's never been allowed to before, a stinging reminder that Jongdae was something to be shared, but it's different now and it feels so good, being allowed to do this.

Jongdae thinks he might be in love with this feeling, in love with Jongin. Nothing could compare to this newfound sense of belonging. He's all Jongin's now, Jongin's and Jongin's alone. Maybe this is why everyone finds sex so special, he thinks drily, head knocking back as Jongin shifts for a new angle.

It's all too much, and when Jongin brings his hand down to stroke Jongdae with little flicks of his wrist, pounding into him hard enough that the bed shakes, Jongdae comes harder than ever, blood crashing in his eardrums.

When Jongin comes inside of him, he clenches his ass even as Jongin pulls out to keep it inside. It's filthy and dripping, slick down his thighs, but he finds that he doesn't mind the feeling. Not when it gives him a sense of belonging that he's never had before.

Jongin allows him to cuddle in close, wrapping their legs together even as they're both sweaty messes.

Sighing, Jongdae says to the ceiling, "So, how am I going to explain this to Baekhyun tomorrow?"

Jongin laughs breathlessly. "We'll get him to understand. I don't think I could share you, now."

After a while, when Jongdae thinks that Jongin has fallen asleep, he leans over to whisper in his ear, something he's finally saying for the first time. "I think I love you."

 


End file.
